


His Owner

by YoungMasterHanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedouin Genji Shimada, M/M, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMasterHanzo/pseuds/YoungMasterHanzo
Summary: Okami was a very spoiled wolf.Bedouin made sure of it.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	His Owner

Okami was a very spoiled wolf. 

Bedouin made sure of it. 

Whenever the wolf asked for more sparkly objects, he was given them. Already gold chains and designs draped over his torso, nipples pierced and more recent additions decorated the wolf's penis. But the one accessory he was most proud of was the simple black collar that hung snuggly around his neck. 

Sitting on his haunches, Okami would puff his chest out, pride obvious in his expression as he enjoyed showing off all the things his master had given him. Especially to his master's friends. He was not very fond of any others that Bedouin would associate with, having seen the looks they would give his master made his blood boil. That was his after all, they should not be looking at him in this manner. 

Bedouin was his mate after all. He has claimed him many times before and many times to come. Growl on his lips whenever Bedouin's friend, this strange cowboy, would come over. Even when others came over for a visit, Okami was not made to wear clothing. He only needed to be decorated in his favorite shiny ornaments and remained a happy pup. 

As much as he hated the weird cowboy coming over, the wolf knew it meant he would receive a nice large steak to appease him. But this had been the third day in a row that this man has shown up and Okami was getting antsy. He needed to make sure this repeat offender knew who his master belonged to. 

Ears flattened against his head as he bared his teeth at the male, watching as they were playing games on the television. Crawling closer to sit right beside his master, having ditched his steak for the first time since he was given them. A hand moved to rest on Bedouin's thigh before he was pawing at it restlessly. Grumbling as he was given a "Not right now." He didn't like that answer one bit. 

Nudging his nose against the side of Bedouin's thigh before looking up at him pointedly. 

He always lost any sense of verbal communication whenever he was either in extreme physical need or very territorial. This time it was more the latter but it seemed his owner was not exactly getting that, instead thinking he was just horny. 

Of course it wouldn't necessarily be wrong but he could work with that too. 

Shuffling forward on his knees before nudging against the male's crotch, rubbing his cheek against the small bulge, coaxing it to grow firmer from his actions. The wolf could feel the cowboy's eyes on him and that's just where he wanted them to be. Pawing once more at Bedouin's crotch, Okami waited for the other to do the hard part and remove the barrier that shielded his prize from the wolf. 

Bedouin had looked to his friend apologetically, shoulders in a shrug as he raised a hand up while the other still held one of the controllers. 

"Don't worry darlin', you let him do whatever he wants. Doesn't seem like ya have much of a choice anyhow." Jesse drawled back with a laugh, focusing back on the game for a moment but still, he couldn't help but steal glances as he heard the shuffling of clothing. He couldn't believe he actually took him up on his words but he wasn't complaining either. Wasn't everyday he got to see a wolf boy. Especially one with a personality like Okami's. 

Okami's white, fluffy tail wagged ecstatically in triumph as his owner freed his treat from it's confines, shifting in place before leaning forward to lick along the shaft. Watching with hungry eyes as it didn't take very long to become fully erect. Paws resting on the male's thighs as he took the head into his mouth, sucking sloppily since he couldn't manage anything special at the moment.

Bedouin was a little more than glad his friend didn't mind this odd behavior, knowing normally it would be seen as just outright outrageous but he had known the man a long time. Had known just how "odd" he was as well. A hand moving to fist in white soft locks to tug the elder closer onto his erection. Breath already hitching as he stole a few glances down while just barely moving around with one hand on the controller. He died a few times already, finding it more difficult to focus on the game when his wolf was between his legs practically begging for his attention. "Shi–" The male began before breathing out a heavy sigh, eyes glancing over at Jesse to see he too was focused on what his Okami was doing. 

Okami was loving every moment of this. Finally he was able to publicly prove to this dumb cowboy that his master belonged to him as well. Eyes growing watery as he was kept down on the male's erection before he was pulling himself away. This was not enough for him. He wanted the other end. Hand raising up to nudge with his knuckles to what he desired next, staring up with pleading eyes. As soon as he heard the telling noise escape Bedouin, he knew he would receive what he wished for. 

Ears perked up and tail wagging excitedly as he watched his owner place the object in his hand down before he was saying something to his guest. He couldn't really understand at the moment, hormones coursing through him too quickly as he leaked onto the floor beneath him. Gulping down and licking his lips as he watched the younger move into position. Upper body resting on the couch while on his knees, legs spread so he could lick the male and make sure it was all right. Sending a pointed glare at the other male that dared try to be close to his owner before licking over the pink ring of muscle. 

Lapping at the male's entrance before dipping the tip of his tongue inside with a whine of his own. He wanted. Badly. Tail wagging with interest as he licked and sucked at the delicious taste, wanting more and more as his erection throbbed between his legs. Another whine left the wolf before he was pulling back, guiding the head of his weeping length to his master's entrance before slowly pressing in. Tail stilling as he breathed in his owner's scent, face nuzzling the back of his neck as he was hunched over the male. Panting lightly as his eyes became hooded with the absolute lust that coursed through his entire being. 

Okami always felt like he was on fire when he was buried deep inside his owner, the feeling was addicting and was something he tried to feel every day. The soft sighs escaping Bedouin we're music to his ears as he gripped onto the younger's thighs tightly, sharp nails slightly digging into soft flesh. He was too lost into his animalistic side that he started an erratic pace of thrusts. Slamming in repeatedly, knowing he was doing it correctly as his owner was always unable to stay quiet when he was doing well. The praises he would receive was what he basked in, staring at the cow man with a smug expression as he rightfully claimed what belonged to him. 

Bedouin was his mate and he would make sure everyone knew this crucial information. Pride written on his otherwise aroused face, the wolf soon found it more difficult to pull out until finally he was snagged and stuck completely inside the younger. His knot making sure his cum could not escape as the first heavy burst of his seed shot into the other. Panting as he stared at the other male before leaning in to press licks over the younger's back with a huff. The haze of his arousal and hormones dropping enough where he could form complex thoughts and his words were remembered. 

Picking up his owner before sitting down on the couch, the next wave following after with a shiver riding up his spine. Arms wrapped possessively around Bedouin as he bared his teeth once more at his friend, Jesse was his name, nuzzling back into his neck. One last glare being sent before he was growling out the word, "Mine." Huffing in his direction before turning away like the petty pup he was, sated now that he had mated with his master in front of the threat. He was sure now that his master would remember too. Eyes falling closed sleepily as the music of the game was there in the background. Had it always been playing? He hadn't noticed it before. 

.  
.  
.

"He always do that with ya?" 

"Usually he speaks before we do anything, he was oddly quiet. Did you see him doing anything weird?" 

"I mean he sorta glared at me with these eyes that looked like they were 'bout ready t' kill me."

"Hm.. I'll have to ask him about the threesome later then." 

"The what now—"

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgent writing woo.  
> Ok but I love these two, there needs to be more fics about them, just saying.


End file.
